Items are often photographed and/or filmed in a studio environment and the resultant images and/or video rendered on a display device associated with a computing device. The resultant images and/or video can also be used as promotional and/or informational collateral associated with the items, which are also viewed on a display device. For example, a model can be photographed wearing certain articles of clothing or accessories for the purposes of capturing imagery and video that can be used in a catalog or an electronic commerce site listing or detail page.